Planes de futuro
by anver
Summary: Tal vez el final del 6x05 podría ser así...Mi particular visión... Espero que os guste. Relato corto, sin continuación.


Castle miró como la puerta de su casa terminaba de cerrarse tras Alexis.

- Demasiado pronto.

Estaba seguro que más pronto que tarde su pequeña iba a arrepentirse de haber dado ese paso.

Sólo esperaba que no cometiese la misma estupidez que tanto Meredith como él cometieron veinte años antes y se quedase embarazada. La idea de ser abuelo no le seducía en absoluto, pero no por qué le hiciese sentirse mayor, si no más bien, por qué su hija no tendría la misma suerte que tuvo él.

Para él, tener a Alexis con veintitrés años fue una aventura que podía permitirse, puesto que ya era un conocido escritor con ingresos suficientes como para hacer frente a los gastos que mantener una familia le suponía.

Pensó mentalmente que era todo cosa de los genes. Estadísticamente varios estudios revelaban que era frecuente que cuando una mujer decidía quedarse embarazada siendo muy joven, sus descendientes seguían la misma tónica. Y con él había sido así. Martha había sido madre con apenas veintidós años, y él había tenido a Alexis con veintitrés.

Se dio la vuelta y miró su sofá. ¿Habría sido demasiado duro con Alexis? Había recuperado la tranquilidad de su casa, pero había perdido la confianza de su hija. Tenía claro que aquella salida significaba que jamás volvería a esa casa.

Avanzó unos pasos y se sentó sobre el sofá. Quizás Kate tenía razón y Alexis buscaba su sitio ahora que él había encauzado su vida.

Sacó su iPhone del bolsillo y se recostó sobre el sofá. Necesitaba desahogarse con la única persona en este mundo que podía aportarle un poco de cordura.

Marcó el número de Kate, pero decidió colgar antes de que sonase ni un solo tono, en su lugar marcó el número de Martha.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué ocurre Richard? Voy a entrar en mi última clase de hoy. ¿Es urgente?

- Alexis.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo?

- Se ha ido a vivir con Pi.

- ¡Ah! Eso.

- ¿Lo sabías?

- ¿Lo dudabas? – preguntó Martha con exceso de entonación.

Castle suspiró.

- Querido… Tú también lo hiciste a su edad, es más, sabes que tu abuelo dejó de hablarme desde que yo hice lo mismo – aseguró Martha.

- Ahora entiendo a mi abuelo.

- Es ley de vida, todos volamos del nido.

- Ya… Pero… Hacerlo así.

- Parece mentira que no hayas visto las señales.

- ¿Qué señales?

- Las que te ha dejado tu hija estas últimas semanas.

- No sé de que señales me hablas.

- Ahora tengo una clase y he quedado a cenar… ¿Lo hablamos mañana?

- Sí madre, mañana lo hablamos.

- Tranquilízate querido y apóyala o se irá para siempre de tu vida. Créeme, sé lo que digo.

- Ya… Mamá...

- Dime.

- Te quiero.

- Lo sé hijo – dijo Martha tras unos segundos iniciales de silencio por la sorpresa – y yo a ti.

Castle cortó la comunicación y se quedó mirando el infinito, pensativo. Después de un par de minutos se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina. Abrió la puerta de su pequeña vinoteca y eligió una botella tras pensarlo largamente. Volvió a tomar su teléfono y marcó el número de uno de sus restaurantes preferidos, encargando comida para llevar.

Cuarenta minutos después tocaba con los nudillos en la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo… ¿Me abres?

- ¿Acaso no puedes utilizar tu llave Castle? – preguntó Kate abriéndole la puerta.

- Es un poco complicado así – contestó él levantando las bolsas que llevaba en las manos y repasando con su mirada su cuerpo enfundado en una toalla.

- ¿Habíamos quedado y no me había enterado? – preguntó ella.

- ¿Siempre abres la puerta vestida así? – dijo mirando con descaro.

- ¿Quieres pasar antes de que alguien pueda verme?

- Sí. Sí, claro.

Pasó sin dejar de mirarla, girándose incluso para no perder la vista.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Devorarme con la mirada como si nunca me hubieses visto con una toalla?

- ¿Te molesta?

- No Castle – dijo ella comenzando a andar y soltando la toalla justo al pasar por su lado – claro que no me molesta ¿Y a ti?

- Ufs… Creo que…

- Deja eso en la cocina y ven al baño, el agua ya está a punto – dijo contoneándose exageradamente mientras se dirigía a su habitación con la toalla en la mano.

- Dame diez segundos – dijo él con la voz contenida.

Castle voló hasta la cocina, sacó los envases de comida de la bolsa de plástico, dejándolos alineados sobre la encimera y buscó con rapidez el sacacorchos en el cajón donde lo guardaba Kate. Sacó dos copas de un armario y sirvió generosamente. Volvió a buscar en el cajón uno de esos tapones que ella utilizaba para las botellas abiertas y abrió la nevera, depositándola dentro.

Cuando entró en el baño, ella estaba tumbada dentro de la bañera, con la nuca apoyada sobre una toalla doblada y los ojos cerrados.

- El agua está perfecta – le dijo sin abrir los ojos.

- Yo… Esté es tu momento… ¿Prefieres que te espere en el sofá? – preguntó dándose cuenta que interrumpía su momento de relajación.

- No digas tonterías – le dijo incorporándose para mirarle – y entra al agua.

Él le entregó las copas en silencio. Kate las dejó junto a la bañera, y le observó descaradamente mientras él se desnudaba.

- ¿Algo que no hayas visto ya detective?

- ¿Ves? Eso mismo me preguntaba yo hace un rato.

- ¿Me haces un hueco? – dijo señalando la espalda de Kate.

- No. Ven aquí – dijo ella dando un pequeño golpecito sobre la espuma delante de ella para que él se pusiese allí - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Él la miró con media sonrisa. Le conocía demasiado bien. Se metió en la bañera y apoyó su espalda en el pecho de ella mientras Kate le rodeaba con sus piernas y brazos atrayéndole hacia ella y recostándose de nuevo en la bañera, con la barbilla apoyada sobre el hombro de él.

- Se ha ido Kate.

- Te lo dijo.

- Si, pero lo ha hecho demasiado pronto. No me ha dado tiempo a razonar con ella lo suficiente.

- Castle…

- Apenas lo hablamos hace dos días y ya se ha marchado.

- Castle…

- Se arrepentirá, ese Pi como se llame no es el adecuado… ¡Si ni siquiera sé cómo se llama de verdad!

- ¡Castle!

Él dejó de hablar al notar la entonación de Kate.

- ¿Qué?

- Todos tenemos que vivir nuestras propias vidas. Tiene que equivocarse y acertar por ella misma.

- No quiero que sufra Kate.

- Para que eso no pasase tendrías que encerrarla en una urna de cristal – le dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos sobre la mejilla.

- Tú lo ves todo muy fácil… No es tu hija.

- No – contestó poniéndose seria y retirando sus labios de la cara de él– no es mi hija, tienes razón.

- Lo siento. No he querido decir lo que parece que he dicho – dijo posando su brazo sobre el de ella y entrelazando sus dedos.

- No. Tienes razón. Alexis no es hija mía… Pero quiero que entiendas que siempre te he aconsejado sobre ella intentando ser objetiva y poniéndome en su lugar para que entendieses su punto de vista.

- Lo sé… Lo siento Kate, no era mi…

- Si hablases con mi padre – dijo cortándole – entenderías que Alexis es una hija ejemplar Castle.

- Pues en este momento me parece una egoísta y caprichosa niña malcriada.

- Y ¿No crees que el caprichoso y egoísta eres tú queriendo que viva a tú manera?

- Va a cometer uno de los mayores errores de su vida, viviendo con ese… Ese loco.

- ¿Cómo hiciste tú con Meredith? – preguntó acariciándole el cuello.

- Exacto…

Ambos hicieron un silencio, él llevó la mano de ambos hasta sus labios, besándosela.

- ¿La perderé? – preguntó tras unos segundos.

- ¿La niña que fue Alexis? Sí. Irremediablemente la perdiste hace tiempo cariño.

- ¿Por qué ha crecido tan rápido?

Él continuó besándole la mano mientras ella dibujaba con su dedo sobre el cuello de él.

- Perdí a mi madre a su edad Castle, recuerdo ese momento como si fuese ayer, y te juro que si estaba lo suficientemente preparada como para coger un arma y salir a Manhattan por la noche a perseguir delincuentes, estaba preparada para vivir en pareja. Otra cosa es que la pareja elegida fuese la adecuada…

- Un día me tendrás que hacer un inventario de tus novios.

- No creo que quieras saberlo – le dijo volviendo a besarle en la mejilla.

- Ya lo creo que sí. En cualquier caso, ese mono come frutas no es el adecuado para Alexis.

- No le llames así – dijo dándole un suave golpe sobre el hombro – es el novio de Alexis y debes respetar su elección.

- No sabe lo que hace.

- Apuesto a que Martha dijo lo mismo sobre Meredith.

- Sí – dijo él sonriendo – y llegué a pensar que eran celos por que era mucho más joven y le daban más papeles que a ella.

- ¿Y que te decía Martha?

Castle se giró para mirar sus ojos.

- Que estaba echando mi vida a perder, que no era la adecuada.

- Ya veo. Eso me suena.

- ¿A ti también te lo dijo Jim?

Ella asintió mientras rozaba su mejilla con la de él.

- Castle, si no funciona, Alexis necesitará tu apoyo, es más, Alexis ya está necesitando que la apoyes en esto. Hasta ahora ha vivido contigo y ha tenido todo fácil. Desde ahora tendrá no sólo que ocuparse de ella, también de la persona que vive con ella. Y viendo como es Pi…

- ¿Recuperaré a mi niña?

- Castle, mírame – le dijo haciendo que él se girase – Alexis no va a volver, ha salido de tu casa. No va a volver. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que es por que tu y yo…?

- También… A mi no me gustaría vivir en la casa de mi padre con una mujer que no fuese mi madre…

- Pero eso ya lo hizo con Gina y… Definitivamente contigo se lleva mucho mejor.

- ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando te casaste con Gina? ¿Once?

Castle volvió a recostarse sobre ella pensativo.

- Tienes razón. A mi tampoco me gustaba vivir con el marido de mi madre, por eso me fui a vivir con Kyra.

- ¿Cuántos años tenías?

- No había cumplido los diecinueve.

- Su edad.

- ¡Pero yo era un chico!

- ¡Claro!… eso lo cambia todo Castle.

- Espero que no me haga abuelo antes de terminar su carrera.

- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

- Solo me preocupa que no sea feliz Kate, no quiero que cometa los mismos errores que cometí yo.

- ¿Alexis es un error Castle?

- ¡Jamás!... Me refiero a que…

- Lo sé. Te refieres a que Kyra te partió el corazón y no quieres que a ella le pase lo mismo. Y además jamás entraron en tus planes casarte con Meredith, en el fondo sabias igual que Martha que ella no era la adecuada.

- Sí.

- Yo creo que Alexis sabe que Pi no es el adecuado, pero si sabe que ahora es el momento adecuado.

- Creo que la genética está jugando una mala pasada, Alexis también ha elegido un loco.

- Todo eso lo tendrá que descubrir por ella misma, acertar y equivocarse. Y tú debes de estar ahí para apoyar sus logros y fracasos, Rick. Siempre.

Castle sonrió. Esa era su palabra. La palabra mágica entre ambos.

- Gracias Kate.

- ¿Por el masaje que vas a darme luego?

- Por aguantar las locuras del padre de una jovencita.

- Hum… - dijo mientras le tomaba de la mandíbula, girándole y le daba un suave beso sobre los labios – sólo lo hago por el interés Castle.

- ¿Por el masaje? – preguntó mientras correspondía al beso.

- ¡No! – dijo ella riéndose – Así tendrás experiencia cuando tengamos que ocuparnos de nuestros tres hijos y yo esté muy liada trabajando en el Senado.

- ¡Si! – dijo él alegre - ¡Espera! ¿Tres?

- Tres Castle – dijo ella continuando el beso – tu futuro está escrito.

- No, no, no… Yo no creo que aguante tres novios o novias como Pi.

- Lo siento Castle… Es tu futuro – dijo ella soltando una gran carcajada.

Castle volvió a girarse mirando el techo del baño.

- Eran sólo las fantasías de un loco – dijo resignado – aunque si algo me ha alegrado, ha sido descubrir que también entra en tus planes tener hijos conmigo.

- ¿No crees que cuando te dije que sí, te estaba diciendo que sí a formar una familia contigo?

- No lo sé Kate… Nunca habíamos hablado de eso.

- Yo tampoco lo sé Castle. El tiempo dirá si tendremos o no hijos, y cuantos serán o como se llamarán.

- Me he quedado con las ganas de saber sus nombres… - dijo pensativo cerrando los ojos.

- Y yo – contestó Kate casi para sí después de unos instantes de silencio mientras pensaba en la mancha de café sobre la carta…

/../

Gracias una vez más por leer. Espero no defraudar a nadie.


End file.
